


Getting Stood Up

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa II gets stood up and goes to his brother to vent his frustrations.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Getting Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this isn't something I would normally write and I'm embarrassed to admit it but I find this pairing hot as hell. Not sure I would write them again or often since my first love is Papa III/Cardinal Copia. But I originally tried this to see if I could write a slightly less dominate Papa III but I don't think that worked out too well lol. I also gave Papa II a name. Apparently I love names that start with 'A'. It's short but it is what it is.
> 
> Please, no nasty comments.

The door to Papa III's office slammed shut with a loud bang that rattled the walls. Papa III looked up from his pile of paperwork to find his older brother standing in front of him with an angry look on his face. "Care to tell me why you have come barging through my door like this, Antonio?" Papa III asked, calmly.

"You know why I'm here, Alessandro," Emeritus the Second growled. "Don't play stupid." 

Papa III looked at his brother questionably and raised an eyebrow, but got up from behind his desk and slowly walked over to his office windows, pulling the curtains shut. "Got stood up again, have you?" Papa III laughed. His brother huffed. "Who was it this time? Corinna? Oliv-" 

"Shut up and take your clothes off, little brother," the Second snapped. "Let's get this over with for your sake."

Papa III's grin widened and he began to hastily undress himself. He started with the buttons on his jacket, his brother watching him with a hungry look in his mismatched eyes. "Faster," Emeritus the Second ordered, leaning up against the desk. 

"You do realize that I only have two hands right?" the Third said, teasingly.

"Oh for fuck's sake." The Second rolled his eyes and went over to his brother, helping him strip. When Papa III was naked, the Second pushed him gently towards the desk. "Bend over, little brother. Hands on the desk. No trying to touch yourself, or me." Papa III obeyed with a smirk on his face. "You enjoy this, don't you, Alessandro?"

"More than you know," Papa III replied, turning around and winking at him before wiggling his ass suggestively. 

The Second reached over and took a fistful of Papa III's hair, he pulled it roughly before pushing his brother's head down into the hard surface of the desk. The Third whimpered. 

"Quiet, Alessandro," the Second said, letting go of his hair. "I don't need the whole church hearing you scream." 

"Then hurry up and fuck me already, Antonio," Papa III replied. He jumped when he felt a swift smack on his right ass cheek. The Third smirked and moaned loudly when the sting became a pleasant tingling. 

"I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready to, now shut up and keep your head down." Emeritus the Second pulled open the bottom drawer of his brother's desk and rummaged around for the bottle of lube he knew Papa III kept there. He flicked the top of the bottle open and covered his fingers in the slick cold liquid. 

The Second wasted no time in slipping his fingers into his brother's hole. Papa III groaned, pressing his forehead against the wood. He felt his cock twitch and squirt out some precum. "Let me touch myself, Antonio, please," Papa III whined. 

"No," Emeritus the Second growled, pumping his fingers in and out of Papa III's ass. He leaned down and breathed into his brother's ear. "You like the feeling of my fingers fucking you, don't you, little brother?" 

"You know I do," the Third managed in between moans. The Second curled his fingers, hitting Papa III's prostate directly. "Ah, oh fuck," Papa III whimpered. "That feels so good, Antonio." 

The Second groaned in response, biting down hard on the Third's shoulder. His brother screamed out in pleasure and began shaking underneath him. He pulled his fingers from Papa III's ass and grabbed him roughly by the hips, repositioning him.

The Third groaned when he heard his brother unzip his pants. "Please brother, I want to touch myself," Papa III begged. "My cock is throbbing." 

"You can touch yourself while I fuck you," the Second rasped, moaning when he took his cock in his hand and stroked himself a few times. He poured more lube into his hand and stroked himself slick. The wet sounds making his brother whimper needily. He kept going, laughing at the noises Papa III was making. 

"I swear to Lucifer, Antonio," Papa III groaned. "If you don't shove that cock of yours up my ass anytime soon I'll-" He gasped as he felt his brother's hand on his cock. He squeezed it roughly. 

"You'll what, Alessandro?" the Second laughed as he moved his hand up and down Papa III's heavily leaking erection. 

"I'll...sweet Lucifer, don't stop that…" the Third moaned loudly when the Second thumbed over the head of his cock. 

Emeritus the Second smirked and removed his hand from his brother's erection. Papa III's hand immediately went back to stroking himself. The Second swatted Papa III's ass cheek again and knocked his hand away. "I told you no touching yourself. Not until I fuck you." 

"Then fuck me," the Third growled, pushing his hips back in an attempt to get physical contact. 

"Fine. I'm tired of your demands, Alessandro." The Second grabbed his brother by the hips and pulled him back. He gripped his cock and positioned it over Papa III's hole. 

The Third cried out in pleasurable pain when the Second slammed into him in one hard thrust. "Yes," Papa III hissed as he wrapped his hand around his cock. "Fuck me, brother." 

And he did just that. Papa III whimpered and moaned as his brother fucked him hard. Pulling out halfway and slamming back in at a bruising pace. "Fucking hell, Alessandro," the Second groaned, hips faltering for just a moment. "You're so tight." 

"Maybe you should fuck me more often," Papa III breathed through his own moans. He twisted his wrist over the head of his cock and shuddered, giving his brother a small squeeze. 

The Second growled, leaning forward to get a better angle so he could thrust deeper. He hit his brother's prostate head-on and Papa III's head began to swim. "Oh yes.." Papa III moaned, the fist that wasn't around his cock went to his mouth and he bit down in an attempt to silence his cries. "Fuck…Antonio…" He was trembling uncontrollably. With a final firm stroke of his hand, Papa III's orgasm crashed into him. He screamed out his brother's name, squirting his release into his own hand. His body convulsed around the Second's cock.

The Second drug his nails into the Third's hips deep enough to draw blood. He was close, his breathing was heavy and he was sweating with the effort but after a few more hard thrusts his cock twitched and spilled into Papa III's ass.

Emeritus the Second pulled out of his brother and leaned back against the wall, catching his breath. Papa III collapsed onto his desk, panting. 

After a moment, the Second pulled a cloth from his pocket and set it down on the desk beside his brother. "Get yourself cleaned up and back to work, Alessandro," the Second said, putting himself back into his pants and zipping them up. "You've got to finish that paperwork before the end of the day." 

"Fuck you," came the muffled reply. The Second laughed as he turned and left his brother's office.


End file.
